


Such a Tease

by AnimePriestess425



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePriestess425/pseuds/AnimePriestess425
Summary: In all her years of knowing the Uchiha Clan, Sakura Haruno never expected she'd be attracted to the great Madara Uchiha! And it seems she has caught the attention of the man himself. Now they're playing and teasing to see who snaps first.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – It Began with Some ‘Innocent’ Flirting

Tonight was the night of the police force Christmas party. Sakura had gone with Sasuke as his plus guest (his colleagues kept bugging him about bringing a girl but like always he was in a foul mood. Sakura tried to cheer him up; it was his mood was because not only did he have to go to the stupid Christmas party this time but he had to bring someone (as a penalty for not going last year. As soon as the words “you’re so annoying” left the young Uchiha’s mouth, Sakura had enough. Just as she was about to slap him stupid, he was hit instead by someone else. 

“Sasuke!” 

Twack!!!

Sasuke was knocked to the ground. Sakura turned to see 3 very handsome men before her; must be Uchiha’s.

“is that any way to speak to a lady?”. Shisui Uchiha seemed to be the one who hit Sasuke on the back of the head. Itachi shook his head in embarrassment and apologized to the cherry blossom. She was then approached by the third Uchiha; an Uchiha she’s only ever heard of.

That was when Sakura first met Madara Uchiha; a man with a lot of power and stat in both the Uchiha clan and the police force. She wasn’t sure how he and Sasuke were related but the older man had the distinctive Uchiha black hair, glaring eyes and handsome face. In fact, Sakura caught herself thinking that Madara was more handsome than Sasuke.

Madara had noticed the young cherry blossom from the other side off the room; he had heard many stories about ‘The feisty cherry blossom’ from other Uchiha such as Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and even Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi’s parents. 

He had been intrigued about meeting the girl himself for a long time, but no one seemed to mention how stunningly beautiful she was. Perhaps it was the long black halter neck dress she was wearing which had a slit on the side to reveal her long, gorgeous legs. Or maybe it was the way her pink permed hair complimented her cute face and her mesmerising green eyes. In the end though, the man told himself it was just the alcohol in his system. Or was it?

While Sasuke was being scolded and teased by Itachi and Shisui, Madara took the chance to speak with the young pinkette himself.

“My apologies Miss Haruno, my nephew can be a pain at times but if he ever pisses you off again don’t hesitate to slap him”. Sakura chuckled while hiding her surprised reaction; she never expected the man whom she had heard to be one of the most powerful, strict and feared members of the Uchiha clan to be making a joke. She found his laughter cute, and yet the deep, husky tone of it was kinda… sexy.

“Hehehe well since I have your permission Mr Uchiha I won’t hesitate next time”.

“Please, call me Madara” he gestured his hand out to shake her hand. The Cherry blossom took his hand to shake. Neither of them let go for a few extra seconds. 

“There’re so many Uchiha here we would all get confused as to which Uchiha you’re asking for”. The image of that scene made Sakura laugh. Madara smiled; liking the fact that he made the young lady laugh when only a few minutes ago his dumbass of a relative was pissing her off.

“In that case you can call me Sakura. So you’re Sasuke’s uncle then? Since you said he’s your nephew”. She suddenly didn’t know what else to say, she was mumbling. It was as if her mind had said “you’re on your own now, good luck” and ran away. She tried not to show her anxiousness though.

For a moment Madara was silent but then understood what the girl meant. He could clearly see how nervous she was, but he found it very cute and smiled “Actually, we’re not uncle and nephew. It’s just easier to say that we are. We are related but with a lot of family members in-between”.

“Ohhhhh I see” Sakura tried to calm her nerves, trying to think of something else to say. It was then she realized and wondered why she was so determined to keep chatting with the older Uchiha. He was different from Sasuke in many ways, and she wanted to know more about him.

As if breaking the awkward silence, the room was filled with a slow Spanish song; the kind you can have a slow but romantic, seductive dance to. The pinkette watched the couples moving on the dancing floor. She closed her eyes and focused on the music which she found lovely. She gave herself a mental note to find out the name of the song.

“Would you care to dance?”

Sakura opened her eyes to see Madara with his hand out to her again, only this time with his palm facing upwards. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out her throat. She wanted to say yes, oh how much she wanted to say yes, but she didn’t want there to be trouble, because with Sasuke around, she knew there would be. 

“Ummmm, I’m sorry, I errr… I’m not a good dancer, I’ll just end up turning it into a sparing match hahahahahaha!” Another mental note; learn to stop babbling!

What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can’t I act normal around this guy? Is it because I’m afraid Sasuke might see us together? Wait! Why the hell do I care about what that chicken ass thinks?

It was then she noticed the song had finished and a different none romantic song had started. 

“Is that so?” Sakura felt guilty and sad. She couldn’t bring herself to lift her head up to see the Uchiha’s disappointed expression.

“That sounds even better” 

Huh?

Sakura shot her head up seeing the man was now stood closer, but the way he was looking at her was different than before, the way he spoke was different. His voice sounded deeper too. The way he spoke, the way he looked at her; one word came to Sakura’s mind, but she couldn’t believe that was possibly it.

Seduction 

“How about this then? Next time you’re free, we can have dinner and we can have our dance/sparring match since you owe me one now”.

Sakura made a huff sound with an expression saying “what game are you playing? Is this a challenge?”

“I’d like to see what moves you’ve got” He winked. Oh yeah, it was definitely seduction. The cherry blossom could feel herself getting hotter by just his words. His eyes seemed to get darker too as if he was about to pounce on to his prey. In all honestly, she wouldn’t have minded if she was his prey, she actually liked the idea of it.

She opened her mouth but stopped. Wait! What am I doing?! Is Madara Uchiha seriously asking me out?! Me?! This has got to be some sort of prank? Yeah, that’s it, he must have been convinced by the others to fool me… no… that’s not it… this feels real… but what about Sasuke? Argh! Stop it! I shouldn’t be worried about what he thinks?!

Sakura felt conflicted, she didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, but she was 26, single and in a point in her life where she wouldn’t or shouldn’t give a rat’s ass about what others think. As if the chains that were holding her back were loosened, she made her decision.

She accepted his challenge

“Hehe I’m sure they’re not as impressive as your moves, a man like yourself must have a lot of ‘experience’” she got the courage to look up, and bit her lip to stop herself from breaking eye contact. Her lip-biting didn’t go unnoticed, it made her look almost naughty in his eyes. 

What he wouldn’t give to take her to another room, bend her over and punish her for being so naughty and making him want her in front of other Uchiha. He can imagine her moaning for more, telling him what she wanted, how she wanted him to just fuck her. 

“Mmmm Madara, I need you inside me, ah please, fill me with your thick, hard – “

The Uchiha quickly collected himself; he can save those thoughts for later when he was home. He took a step closer to her and reach out to a strand of pink hair to place gently behind her ear.

“Indeed I do Sakura, but I can only show you those moves when it’s just the two of us. And I’d prefer being the only one to see yours, but I must warn you…”

He lowered his head while at the same time placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin to almost close the gap between them. Their lips were so close they could practically feel the heat coming from each other.

“I don’t intend on holding back, I might end up keeping you up all night. It would be a very intense ‘session’”.

Sakura’s heart skipped several beats. 

No holding back, staying up all night, intense session. Was he still talking about dancing, sparring or sex? The cherry blossom couldn’t tell anymore. Not that she cared.

She responded with a smile, while she lifted her hand to smarten his tie; almost pulling him closer, but the need to and yet the repercussions if she did only added fuel to the fire.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing”. Madara made a decision; he was going to make the cherry blossom his and only his. Both of them stood up straight and composed themselves as if remembering where they were. The Uchiha took his phone out and unlocked it, he then passed it to the pinkette. She understood what he was asking for? 

Wow, he’s eager, I give him that.

She finished typing her number in and gave the phone back. “Text me later so I can have your number too ok?”

Madara nodded and smiled “I will” he put his phone away “and I’ll let you know when and where the date will be” A date. Sakura blushed at those words and smiled back, she felt so giddy and happy and at the same time wild.

“Sure, can’t wait, have a good evening then Mr Uchiha” she gave the man small bow, he bowed back; finding it amusing how things were heating up one minute and then they suddenly turn back to their roles. 

“You too Miss Haruno. Be sure that my nephew walks you home, I would myself but I wouldn’t be able to leave until the next morning” he gave her another wink and nonchalantly turned around to speak to other guests. The man was smooth.

All Sakura expected from tonight to just stand in the corner awkwardly and alone while Sasuke either talks to his colleagues or sit in the corner to sulk. She never imagined she’d get a date out of tonight, and with the Madara Uchiha no less. She couldn’t wait for him to text her, although a part of her did doubt he would.

“Sakura”

As if waking up from a dream Sakura turned to see Sasuke scowling like always, only now She didn’t care about the reason behind it.

“What were you talking to Madara about?” 

As if she was gonna tell him, he would have a hissy fit. “Oh, just small talk”

It took almost an hour to get home from the Christmas party, Sakura was exhausted. As soon as she closed her apartment door she kicked off her high heels and slowly walked to her bedroom. 

Once she saw how comfy her bed looked she fell onto the duvet and relished in the soft comfy duvet and the pain in her feet finally subsiding.

The pinkette took a long, deep sigh; glad to be finally home and away from chicken ass Sasuke. Even now she had no idea what she ever saw in him when they were in high school, she always felt stupid every time she thought about the times she wasted chasing after him.

Sakura slowly reached out for her purse to get her phone to check the time. Before she even unlocked it she noticed a new message notification. It was sent 15 minutes ago. She didn’t recognise the number.

Is it…?!

Sakura instantly sat up and unlocked her phone to read the message. It was Madara.

Hey,

I’ll let you know when I’m free. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait till the new year for our date. But I’ll make it worth the wait ;)

Madara

P.S. Did Sasuke walk you home? If not, I’ll have to get him to do more paperwork since he’s got time to be an ass ;)

Sakura giggled at the message. Sasuke was not gonna a good day back at work on tomorrow. She couldn’t help but smiled as reread Madara’s name on her screen and his message to her over and over. She replied to the message; wishing she could see the Uchiha’s reaction.

Hi,

I’ll hold you to that promise ;) btw Sasuke didn’t walk me home, even if he offered I would have declined. I’d rather have a certain someone who made my night walk me home.

Even if it meant he wouldn’t leave till morning ;)

Sakura

Here we go! A new story!


	2. Then I couldn't Stop Thinking About You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

WARNING – HEATED SCENES ;)

NOTE – IN THIS STORY MADARA’S SUSANOO IS A MOTORBIKE.

Chapter 2 – Then I couldn’t stop Thinking about you

The room was dark; the only light illuminating the figures inside were the city night lights. The woman was pushed against the wall, with the man before her pressing himself against her, making sure she was aware of his arousal. His hand on her exposed thigh from the slit of her dress and it slowly moving upwards. The woman moaned as she felt his hands and lips on her, the kisses and nips he placed on her neck felt so good.

“Ah, please, we… we have to stop - Mmmm!” Her words didn’t reach him, she pressed her hands on his biceps, feeling his strong muscles only made her more lost in the heat of the moment.

“What if… what if someone walks in?” She bit her lip to stop a yelp from escaping when he nipped her again. The man lifted his head only to lean close to her ear to blow in it and whisper.

“Then we’ll have to make this a quickie Sa-ku-ra” 

The man grasped her thighs underneath and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. As he pressed her against the office wall, Sakura could feel the man’s arousal pressing against her harder, even more so after he unzipped himself and let his now free member press against her still covered opening. He kept his intense lustful gaze on her as he aggressively ripped off her panties. His roughness was such a turn on she bit her lip.

She felt his tip touch her opening “Mm… Mada… Madara” she yelped uncontrollably as he finally filled her and held her by her thighs as he pounded into her, never looking away from her. Sakura couldn’t help the volume of her moans. 

“Ah! Oh Madara! Oh god”

“This is what you want isn’t it… heh, such a bad girl… dreaming about me having my way with you”

Gasp!

Sakura didn’t move; trying to catch her breath, remembering where she really was and what just happened. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stayed laying in her bed. It was the third time this week that she had a wet dream about Madara Uchiha, and with every dream she had of him, it only made her hot for the real thing.

Sigh, I really need to get laid…

Ino glared at Sakura with an evil grin. They were sat at the small dining table in Ino’s apartment. “Ok girl, who’s the guy?”

Sakura looked up with a sleepy expression “Huh? What?” she hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few weeks, and it wasn’t just because of the holidays and her shifts at the hospital. Ever since she had met and spoke to Madara Uchiha at the Christmas party, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. They had spoken a few times through texting and the flirting continued. Then the erotic dreams started. She felt silly for imagining such things with a man she’d only met once and texted a few times every few days. Not the mention he was a lot older than her, by fifteen years. Although the age gap didn’t seem to bother her, she felt like she should be.

“Don’t give me that, you’ve been sighing a lot lately and you go into a staring contest with the sky or floor and it’s freaking me out! There’s only one possible reason! It’s. a. guy!”. 

Sakura should have known it wouldn’t take long for her best friend to sniff out the new guy in her life, if she could call him that. The girl had the nose of a blood hound when it came to this kind of stuff. If only she used that nose on herself, at least then it would help her avoid all the assholes. There was no point hiding or lying about it.

She sighed “alright… you’re right… there… is a guy” Ino immediately switched off the radio in the background, locked the door, turned off her phone and sat down, she didn’t want any distractions or interruptions. She looked like a child who was excited to listen to her favourite story being read out.

“So? Who is he? Come on! I need details!” Her excitement made the pinkette more anxious; worrying what her friend would think that she was interested in Sasuke’s ‘uncle’. She tried to think of a way to not make it sound so weird while trying to pluck up the courage to admit it.

“Well erm… he’s er… an Uchiha, Oh! But it’s not Sasuke or his brother” Why am I panicking? It’s fine, just calm down and rela- where is she going?

“Ino?”

Ino dashed into her room and came back with what it looked like a collection of A5 paper; a calendar? Her eye’s widened at the title.

“Which Uchiha? If you look through this, I can see what he looks like” she layed down the calendar. It was a nude calendar of the Uchiha police force.

“Ino, what the hell is this?! Don’t tell me this is one of those weird calendars where the photos are of people na-n-na-” The poor girl couldn’t even finish the sentence. The thought of Madara in a nude calendar, revealing all to the world, well not all of it but teasing the world. Madara being naked, Sakura mentally slapped herself to get her senses back.

“Hahahaha! Relax they’re not full on nude, most of them are covered up but doing sexy poses. It was for a charity they raised money for the year Sasuke joined” She opened the first page, January. Sakura didn’t recognise the man in the photo but he was definitely an Uchiha, and man worked out a lot. In the bottom corner of the calendar had the name of the man:

Kagami Uchiha

The man had his back against the wall as he looked on the other side, he was holding a gun and his shirt was mostly open but he was wearing his gun holder around his shoulders. He looked like he had been chasing a criminal in the rain and was about to sneak up on the target. 

Ino quickly flicked through the calendar and finally stopped on May – Madara Uchiha. He was sat on a motorbike holding his helmet which he had just taken off. His uniform was a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, stopping at his elbows. The Uchiha police force emblem were on the sides. The top button of his shirt was undone, revealing his collar bones; a part of the body which Sakura secretly found sexy. 

He was looking at the camera with a serious look on his face. Sakura imagined the scene which they were trying to create…

It was dark and the road was empty. The pinkette tapped on the steering wheel with anxiety as she neared the officer get off his bike and approach her car. She opened the window and looked up at him, even in the dark his good looks stood out.

He leaned over and rested his arm on the roof of the car. “Do you know why I pulled you over, miss?” 

“I was speeding alright? What are you gonna do? Punish me?”.

“Get out the car” he deepened his voice in a commanding tone, Sakura didn’t dare challenge him. She opened the door and stepped out the car, instantly she was grabbed by the man in uniform and before she knew it her front was pressed against her car bonnet with the man behind her holding her down and his body pressed against her.

He leaned over her and blew in her ear “You bet your ass I’m gonna punish you” he thrusted his hips into her backside, making her groan involuntary. He did it again, this time harder.

“What do you think?” she felt one of his hands slowly move down her body to her backside, squeezing it, “should I punish you?” he lifted his hand and smacked her. Sakura was panting; feeling herself pressing her body more into his and enjoying her punishment. He continued.

“Ah!”

Smack!

“Yes, I’ve been ah! such a bad girl” his discipline on her was making her wet. Suddenly, he pulled her body up straight to press against his chest, she felt her hands being cuffed behind her back. He wrapped an arm around her middle while his free hand unbuttoned her jeans and slipped under her panties to touch her.

“Yes you have, Sakura, you can’t stop thinking about me fucking you. You really want me don’t you? The real me”.

“Sakura!”

Sakura blinked the daydream away and noticed Ino had been waving in her face “Hello! Earth to Sakura!” 

“Oh, s-sorry Ino” she could feel her cheeks were warm, she focused on her friend to calm down “w-what were you saying?”.

“I said don’t you start your shift at the hospital soon?” Sakura looked at her phone. Shit! She quickly got up and grabbed her bag as headed to the door while saying her goodbyes. Just as she said bye and opened the door, she was stopped by the blonde.

“Don’t think I’m done asking you questions about this new man of yours, billboard brow” she winked. And with that the pinkette quickly turned and left without saying word or even an insult. She couldn’t understand why she was so infatuated with a man she had only spoken to once, not to mention her imagination was going crazy.

Later in the day at the hospital

The A and E department was busy today which was lucky for Sakura as she wanted to keep herself busy and stop having erotic dreams about a certain Uchiha. She still couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t leave her thoughts. She was dreading the end of her shift; it wasn’t gonna be easy. 

“Dr Haruno, we have a patient coming in from Konoha prison, it looks serious” It sounded tough and more stressful than normal patients; the perfect distraction for the pinkette.

The nurse explained the patient’s situation and condition. “Name is Genba Okumura, age 32, a convict who got caught up in a fight in the prison and fell down a flight of stairs. He has concussion along with some cuts and bruises, including a deep cut on the back of his head”.

Sakura scanned through the man’s notes while listening. “We’ll give him a CT scan first and treat the flesh wounds while waiting for the results”.

The nurse spoke up in a worrying tone “Ummm also, the police are here to keep an eye on him. Apparently he assaulted one of the paramedics who is being treated at the moment and the man is known for being violent and aggressive”.

Sakura looked up to see a group of policemen in the ward where her patient was. As she made her way in, a question came to mind:

If the police are here, will he be here as well? …you can’t give me a fucking break can you brain…

Before even entering the room, the convict had pushed several people away from him and punched one of the officers, it was clear the patient didn’t want to be treated.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

“YOU NEED TO BE TREATED FOR THOSE WOUNDS, NOW SIT BACK DOWN!”

“WHY?! SO YOU CAN KNOCK ME OUT AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT?! DON’T FUCK WITH ME!”

“ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!”

“SHUT UP!!!” 

The man waved the scalpel around preventing anyone from getting near him. To the officers the man was crazy, but to Sakura and the medics, the man was simply scared. Being in prison it was most likely he had heard some awful rumours and stories. Whether they were true or not didn’t matter; the damage was already done.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!”

“GENBA!”

The room became silent, every one turned to the owner of the voice; the pink haired doctor stood in the door way and kept her eyes on her patient. She calmly walked passed the officers, security and medics as she spoke to the man, who in Sakura’s eyes, was a terrified child.

“I’m Doctor Haruno and I’ll be looking after you while you’re here, ok?” The man said nothing but didn’t lower his guard. “I know you’re scared Genba, I understand that, but my colleagues and I need to treat your wounds before they get worse. That’s all we want to do and nothing more- “

“SHUT UP! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?! You could be working with these assholes and planning to poison me or something” The man’s panting fastened, at this rate he would have a panic attack and collapse and making his injuries even worse. This had to be dealt with now and fast.

Sakura walked closer to the man, the scalpel still in his hand. “I promise you Genba, no one here is going to do such a thing, especially with me around” Genba noticed the look in her eyes growing more serious, her words felt real.

“It’s alright to be scared. It doesn’t matter if you’re a convict or not, you’re still human, and the fact that you’re hesitating to hurt me shows you are kind.” The doctor smiled gently at the man; his breathing had calmed down and he started to lower the weapon.

“Now” 

One of the officers charged at Genba, pushing Sakura to the side. Just as the others were about to follow, Genba’s anxiety grew tenfold, his body moved on its own and leaped towards the pinkette, with the scalpel in front of him. He screamed; as if he was telling himself to stop, to get the only person who treated like a human in the room to get out of the way, to warn everyone.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

THUMP!

The ordeal happened within seconds, Sakura looked with her eyes wide open at the back before her; separating her and the convict. She recognised the build, the posture, the raven-black spiky hair.

Madara…

Madara, in a defensive stance kept one hand on the man’s wrist; to stop the scalpel from going any deeper into his forearm. Blood was dripping, but neither of them moved. Genba’s expression was that of complete despair, realizing what he had done, who he injured, and who he was aiming for. Just before the officers stepped in again to ‘deal’ with the situation…

“Nobody move” 

His deep voice echoed through the room, stopping every one of their tracks and thoughts. What surprised people most was how calm he was; surely after being stabbed you’d be a little angry, but Madara didn’t show any anger.

“It’s alright Okumura, you’re safe here. Those guys aren’t here”

Every one stayed where they were, not daring to move. Genba clenched his eyes shut as the tears finally began to fall. Both his hands dropped to his side.

“I… I’m sorry… sir…” he continued mumbling.

Sakura stepped aside to stand beside Madara and watched the policemen gently picking him up (by Madara’s orders) and carried him to the bed. They kept their eyes on the man until Sakura turned to face Shizune.

“Shizune, please check his record for any mental health problems, I’d also like a report from you gentlemen”

The officers all turned to look at the doctor with confusion, noticing the tone in her voice changed when she addressed them. Though some of them looked like they were reluctant to.  
“If this man is being abused by his cell mates and is suffering with mental health then I need to know so we can find the best course of action”.

“Are you saying we’re neglecti- “

“No I am not. But this is a hospital, not a prison or a police station, so as long as he is in this building, Genba Okumura is a patient and you will follower my orders here. Do you understand?”

“Bu- “

“I said do I make myself clear?”

Madara watched in awe as the young pink haired doctor had turned a group of policemen into a group of school boys being scolded by their teacher. It was quite amusing. They all nodded.

“Sir! Your arm!”

Sakura turned back to see one of the nurses near Madara looking at the scalpel still in his arm. For some reason though Sakura felt funny when she saw the nurse talking to the him. She frowned.

“D-don’t pull it out!”

He pulled it out and placed on a nearby tray “It’s fine” He said as he took out a handkerchief to cover the wound and stop the bleeding “I’ve had worse so this is no big deal”.

The nurse was stunned.

“Seriously?”   
Madara and the nurse turned to Sakura “You get stabbed and ‘it’s fine, no big deal’ is all you can say?!” The Uchiha’s shoulders tensed up; The cherry blossom was mad at him now? He used all the muscles in his face to stop himself from smirking.

“I mean clearly it is fine that you’re bleeding through your handkerchief and making a mess on the floor. You better have someone check it out just to be safe” so much sass and sarcasm. This was a side of Sakura Madara wanted to see more of.

“Well, if that’s the case then it’s only fair that you treat it for me, after all, you are responsible for this”

Son of a -! I’m not the one who made you step in front of me. I mean I was even prepared to get the man to the ground! Even though that would have made things worse and I’d be in trouble for that.

Was the Uchiha testing her? Or was he just looking for a way to get the two alone together. Like that would happen in a hospital. Unless…

“*sigh* very well. Shiho, please take care of Genba until I’m back, I’ll treat Officer Uchiha in my office while we discuss todays ‘incident’”.

He bowed “I’m all yours, doctor” the smirked finally showed itself. Bastard was gonna pay that was for sure.

Madara followed Sakura to her office, leaving the stunned colleagues behind. Sakura opened her office door and headed for the aid kit in one of the draws as she heard the door close. She carried it to the coach and looked at him. 

“Sit down” Sakura continued to try and stay in professional mode, even if they were in her office.

Madara took off his blazer and unbuttoned his cuff to reveal the wound more and the muscles on his arms, not to mention the thick veins. Sakura had to look away as she watched him undo the top button of his shirt as well; her hormones didn’t need any more temptations to push her over the edge. She picked up the first aid kit and turned around to face the Uchiha.

“Don’t hesitate to be rough with me if you have to” 

She could have sworn his words had made more heat and tension in the room. Whether that was his intention or not was another story. She put on the disposable gloves with a snap.

“Hmph, alright”

The pinkette nudged closer to Madara to take a closer look at the cut. She gently let her finger tips touch the skin around the cut, she could feel his warmth and the hardness of his muscles. His biceps were impressive, she gulped and continued telling herself to focus.

“Well, it’s not as bad as I thought, but any deeper and it would have been a stitching job. I’ll clean it and bandage it up for you” Madara just nodded with an “alright” as he watched the young doctor apply antiseptic onto some cotton wool and gently dabbed it on his cut. His skin tingled every time her fingers brushed against him, so gentle it felt like she was teasing him.

“Sorry about my men by the way. They tend to get a bit carried away and rough when there’s danger in front of them”

Sakura chuckled “It’s ok, although if you hadn’t stepped in when you did, I would have kicked that officer who pushed me right in the balls”

Yes, Madara walked into the room just as he saw one of his officers push the cherry blossom aside without a care for her safety. He was definitely going to have a talk with him later, but he wasn’t going to stop Sakura from getting payback if she really wanted.

The room was silent while Madara watched Sakura bandage his forearm; feeling how braver she was getting with every touch. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our date?” 

Sakura looked up and saw the man had been watching her, only now realising how close their faces were. Her face was at the same level as his neck, the thought of kissing his neck; wondering how he’d react to a kiss on the neck, or even a sneaky, little nip. The pinkette unconsciously bit her lip but sensed she was still being watched. She looked up to see Madara watching her every move, her red cheeks and lip biting didn’t go unnoticed. She kept still as she felt the officers hand gently hold her chin and touch her bottom lip with his thumb, she couldn’t help her quickened breathing, she just wanted to kiss him.

He whispered “You shouldn’t bite your lips like that…” his thumb brushed her bottom lip, then her top lip and stopped in between “… you have no idea what that does to a man”.

Sakura’s chest was heaving, not that she noticed or even cared. Oh god, please stop teasing me with your thumb and just kiss me already… mmmmm, god his eyes, his skin, even his scent. I really wanna kiss his thumb and put it in my mouth- Argh!! god I’m such a pervert!

Ring! Ring!

She turned her attention to her office phone, just as she was about to get up, she felt a hot breath by her ear “ignore it” it sent a chill down her spine. She looked back to him; their faces once again close, with only a few centimetres between their lips but still close enough to feel each other’s breath on one another; even that felt hot. Sakura’s imagination went wild at the thought of her kissing the police officer in her office with the blinds shut. 

“B-but it could be an emergency… what if… what if someone needs me” despite saying that, Sakura didn’t dare move from her spot.

He whispered; his lips were close enough to brush her lips with every word he spoke “But you’re needed here, doctor”. Why do his words turn me on so much? 

The phone had stopped ringing long ago. The room was filled with heavy panting from both the young Doctor and police officer. They were close enough to kiss, they so badly wanted to kiss but neither of them moved; as if they were playing a game of ‘who will break first’.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Madara smirked but didn’t move, he wanted to see how far he could push the little cherry blossom. Sakura could clearly see what he was up to; two can play at that game.

“Hmph, I don’t kiss my patients” She couldn’t help adjusting how she sat, before she realized her thighs were rubbing together. Madara moved his bandaged arm to lay across the back of the couch.

“So you’re finally calling me your patient, so you like playing doctors and nurses do you?”

“Hmhm, sounds like someone likes roleplaying huh?” Answering a question with a question, the heat was growing with the thought of roleplaying.

He chuckled with amusement and lowered his already deep voice. “I do, after all, there are other uses I have for handcuffs”. Sakura bit her lip again trying to stop herself from smiling, feeling like she was going to snap at any minute. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Doctor Haruno, you’re needed at the receptions desk!” Sakura’s lust was quickly changing to pure rage. She took a deep breath and stood up. 

“I’ll be right there!... Please excuse me for a moment officer Uchiha”.

Madara kept his eyes on her; watching the way her hips swayed thanks to her heels. As she turned the door knob she finally discovered it had been locked the whole time. She looked back at the Uchiha still sat on the couch who simply smiled. She gave him a shy smile before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

Madara layed his head back and took a sigh of relief, he had never experienced such a heated moment. He had had past lovers before, but something was different about the cherry blossom; was it her shyness yet determination to be bold? She was intriguing enough to have been on his mind ever since he met her at the Christmas party.

RING! RING!

Madara ignored the phone as he tried to calm himself down and thought about writing a report about the incident, and have a one to one talk to the officer who almost got his balls served to him on a silver platter by the fiery cherry blossom. In the background the phone recorded a voice message.

“Send those notes to Tsunade and let her know I’m finishing now”.

“Alright, good work today Miss Haruno”

It had only been 10 minutes but it felt longer, she was hoping the Uchiha was still in her office waiting for her. Although she never showed it, the thought made her feel giddy.

She finally reached her office door and opened it; trying to stay in work mode. She stopped in her tracks as she watched Madara putting his jacket back on. Anxiety began to build; was he tired of waiting? Did something else come up? Or did he just get bored? She ignored her fears.

“Sorry I took so long, oh erm, are you leaving?”

Madara turned around and gave the pinkette a melancholy smile “Afraid so, I need to head back to the station, write some reports and give my colleagues a good talking to” he walked towards her desk and reached out to her office phone. “Your friend left a message for you by the way”. He pressed the playback button and walked slowly to Sakura as the voice message played out.

“Hey Sakura, your phones off so I thought I’d just send you a message like this while I remember. Let me know when you’re free to come over for dinner this weekend. Oh and don’t worry, it’ll just be us girls so you’ve got no excuses to not talk about that dishy Madara you’ve got your eye on, hehe I bet after seeing his photos in that calendar you’d love to ride on his Susanoo even more now! Hahaha anyways talk to you later”.

…. Fuck.

Sakura’s mind went into meltdown, no thoughts could no longer be processed, well apart from one; Ino is going to fucking pay…

She didn’t dare move or even lift her head up to see Madara’s expression. He now knew how she felt about him… and that her friend knows… and that she talked about him… and thought about him… slowly, Sakura’s started thinking of what to do next.

Well… good thing this buildings tall... I can just jump off and-

“What’s your friends name?” Madara’s deep voice stop her thoughts, she looked up; going from completely embarrassed to confused.

“I-Ino… why?”

Madara closed the distance between them gave her an amused smirk before pressing his against hers. Just as she processed that the man was kissing her, he had moved his lips to her ear.

“Tell your friend Ino that you’re unavailable all weekend as you will be with me” And without even waiting for a response Madara left; leaving a very flustered doctor whose face was now the same color as her hair.

Madara slowly made his way back to his car; groaning at the thought of going back to work. As he unlocked his car his phone vibrated for a text message. He got in and then opened the message; he wasn’t expecting a reply so soon.

To: Madara

Do you always walk off before getting an answer? -_-

And yes >///< I am free this weekend. All weekend.

From: Sakura 

See ya soon!


	3. Your Kisses Melt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura recalls the aftermath of her drinking and calling Madara

Surprise! I’m still alive (of course)

First things first. I know I say this a lot but I really am sorry for the lack of chapters and updates. Can’t believe it’s been almost a year.  
Life’s been difficult as always, so has my mental health. Things are slowly getting better though and I’m finally finding time to write fanfics. I’m always surprised and happy to get comments from people telling me what they think of my stories. They always encourage me to keep writing so by all means keep them coming and please continue to be patient. It’s a lovely surprise when you get a notification to say there’s a new chapter on a fanfic you’re following.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning – contains strong language and lemon scenes ;) You’ve been warned!

Your Kisses Melt Me

The morning sun shines through the curtains and slowly woke up the sleeping cherry blossom. Eventually, it shook Sakura out of her slumber. The hangover headache hit her like a bus; making her curl into a ball and groaning in pain. Memories of yesterday, especially last night was still a blur, except the beginning when Ino came over. At least she knew who encouraged the amount of drinking.

Strangely though she didn’t feel sick; the complete opposite actually. She felt great, like a weight had been lifted off. It felt metaphorical though.

This is a first, no wait… maybe the sickness hasn’t kicked in yet. I mean this headache is painful as fuck but my body feels great like- oh no…

Slowly the memories of last night came flooding back. The call, the heat, the aftermath. She looked around for her phone and picked it up looking through her call history…

Recents – 

Madara Uchiha 00:32am 

It was what she feared, it wasn’t a dream. She hanged her head into her hands and groaned in embarrassment.

Oh god, did I do that?! Did I actually do that?! Oh no, no, no, no, oh god I can’t show my face to him ever again after that. Arghhh I just wanna crawl down a hole and die.

It all started 2 days ago

The date with Madara started wonderfully.   
After meeting up with Madara at the Hachiko statue (their meeting place) they made their way around Shibuya. The date started in the afternoon so there was time to look around the shops before dinner, but it was hell on Sakura's anxiety. Most of the time she was nervous and couldn’t even look at Madara in the eyes when they chatted; she just kept her eyes on the path ahead of her. 

On their way to the restaurant for dinner, Madara finally took hold of Sakura’s hand. The pinkette couldn’t stop her hand from shaking, but it made Madara hold her hand tighter; as if to say ‘don’t worry’ or ‘don’t be nervous’ or maybe even ‘I’m nervous too’. Either way, it calmed Sakuras nerves down and made her feel happy and safe. Not to mention the warmth of his hand alone somehow made her heart pound.

At the restaurant they had just the main course and spent the rest of their time there chatting about themselves; life, work, hobbies, likes, dislikes, even funny life stories, like how one-time Naruto switched Sasuke’s hair gel with super glue; which explains the chicken butt like hairstyle. 

Throughout the evening they would graze each other’s hands gently across the table, and become more daring. A graze would turn into hand holding, then a hand rub with the thumb until Madara took Sakura’s hand to his lips (while no one was looking) and gently kissed her knuckles. 

Sakura’s face burst into a pink colour as bright as her hair; the Uchiha found it very cute. Just as he was about to suggest to have ‘dessert’ back at his place his phone rang. Madara’s expression changed from loving and gentle to annoyance and rage, while trying to keep his usual calm demeaner.

“My apologies, please excuse me for a moment” 

Due to his job with the police, he couldn’t turn off his phone in case of major emergencies, but that didn’t mean he had to be nice over the phone, especially once he saw who was calling him. Tobi.

Let’s just say Tobi has a habit of calling for the most ridiculous things, like asking for help when there’s a spider near his favourite work pen.

Madara walked outside the restaurant so he wouldn’t disturb anyone and to keep his date in sight. He answered the phone.

“Someone had better be dying because, by the time I get there, there will be a corpse” The man was losing his cool fast as he listened to Tobi ramble about how a drunk man; who they arrested for assault was threatening him and called him ‘hurtful’ names. It was like listening to a child telling the teacher he was being picked on.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Sakura could see Madara still on the phone. Working in a hospital she understood how working in such a job meant you could be called for help at any time was stressful. Like being on standby 24/7. 

She could see Madara telling whoever was calling him to try and deal with the matter himself, but didn’t look like he was having any luck. It must have been something that couldn’t be dealt with, without his help. The pinkette started to feel guilty knowing she was preventing him from going off to the station, even though it was a date she had been looking forward to for weeks and counting down the days.

Sakura gave out a sighed in defeat and waved the waiter over. 

Madara finally hanged up and sighed; one night was all he asked for, one evening where he doesn’t need to be called for every little thing that happens at work. Things were going to have to change so something like this wouldn’t happen again. The thought of Tobi calling him again in the middle of his precious time with Sakura made him think of several ways to murder the annoying little fucker.

Madara turned around and saw Sakura at the counter paying the bill. He didn’t realise how long he had been and his heart sank; the guilt hit him like a bullet and he ran straight for the door to open it for Sakura who walked out calmly and gave him a sad smile.

“They need you down at the station, right?”

“No, well sort of, but they should- “

Sakura put her hand up to the raven head. “It’s ok, really, we can rearrange and go out another time. It gives us an excuse to see each other again”

The guilt still hurt though “I’m so sorry about all this. I promise we’ll do anything you want next time and I’ll be sure no one disturbs us. Besides…” 

He took both of Sakura's hands in his and stood closer to her; towering over but not in an intimidating way. “The only excuse I have to see is that I want to see you. Simple as that”.

Such simple words with a strong meaning. It was a relief and also a warm, lovely truth. Instead of teasing and making the other guess, sometimes it’s easier if not more romantic to just say how you really feel. Madara had lived long enough that being honest is better than messing with people’s feelings and heads. There was something about Sakura that made him think that he didn’t want to mess this up.

He pressed his forehead on the pinkettes and looked into her beautiful green eyes. “I promise I’ll make it up to you”.

Sakura gave a sincere, happy smile this time. 

“I should hope so. And if those colleagues of yours still can’t get through one night without holding your hand, I’ll just have to go down there and make them feel guilty about how they ruined the one time we got the chance to meet up during our super busy schedules, go to a romantic, fancy, expensive restaurant and just as their boss was about to score, they ruined the moment, the mood, the evening and that their great, considerate bosses chance to lay with a strong, beautiful, independent woman”. She finished by wiping away a fake tear.

The sarcasm, the sass, the confidence; this girl’s a goddamn keeper. They both burst into laughter unexpectedly; it was the first time Sakura had heard Madara laugh in such a way, she found it rather cute.

Later that evening…

Madara parked his car just outside Sakura’s apartment building; he insisted to at least drive her home, although it was torture that he couldn’t come in with her. If she invited him of course. He switched off the engine and waited for Sakura to say her goodbyes, but he was determined for the date not to end like this.

The pinkette sighed and turned “Well, despite it being cut short, I really enjoyed tonight” Thank you. She leaned over and gently kissed Madara on the cheek, but only moved back a bit. “I hope you keep your promise about making it up to me”.

The man smirked “I can start now if you’d like”

She blushed and couldn’t help but look away like a school girl, she looked back “And how exactly will you do that?”

Madara took off his seat belt and leaned closer to Sakura, placing his hand on her cheek to tilt her head, their lips now only a hair width apart. 

“By doing what I was planning on doing at the end of the evening” his voice turned into a husky whisper.

Their lips finally touched, lightly at first, then the confidence built. Their tongues playing and teasing each other. Madara moved his hand from Sakura’s cheek to the back of her seat. Now the only physical contact being their lips and tongues.

The pinkette subconsciously rubbed her legs together, never had she felt so hot from just a kiss. Anytime she would try to lean closer, Madara would back away; giving her a teasing grin and then lean back to her, just as she leaned back. He took her bottom lip and gave it a suck and a nip. Finally, he was biting those luscious lips he has seen her bite several times.

When he let go of her lip, she gave his parted lips a light, hot lick; from his chin back to his lips and lightly bit his bottom lip, just like he did with her. It was so erotic. Her eyes were filled with need, want and anticipation.

“This was what you planned? Teasing me endlessly?” She half whispered they continued kissing and rubbed with their noses. Her breathing hitched as she watched him smirk.

“Look who’s talking’ His voice was low, deep and husky; it sent a shiver down her spine straight to her core ‘You’ve been teasing me all day with your attire, your touches, and the way you bite your lips…”

She leaned closer to grab Madara’s face for more kisses. She unconsciously parted her legs, feeling herself getting wet from just his kisses and teasing. She could see his fists clenching; he was still holding back. Madara wanted so much to continue this in her apartment, but both knew if that happened, he would never leave.

“And to answer your question, yes; this is what I planned; teasing you with my tongue”

It was getting more difficult to hold back, especially with Sakura making such beautiful sounds. He was so close to just call work to say ‘take care of it yourselves’, pull Sakura onto his lap and have her ride him until she comes while screaming his name, then continue in her apartment. 

Fuck it, his mind was made up, he reached for his phone-

Buzz, buzz…

Shit. Work had beaten him to it. They broke the kiss. He looked at his phone and saw working calling again. Just as he was about to decline the call, Sakura spoke.

“You should answer that” She gave him smile but she couldn’t hide her disappointment “they probably won’t stop calling until you’re there”. She leaned over one more time to give the Uchiha a kiss on the cheek “Until next time, goodnight Madara”.

The next evening (Last night)…

“And that’s how the date ended” Sakura shook her shoulders and waited to see her best friend react. There weren’t a lot of things that made Ino speechless, but this was one of the rare moments in life when she was.

Her voice started out quiet then quickly escalated “You should answer that? … Until next time? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BILLBOARD BROW?!” 

Should have seen that coming…

“What the actual hell Haruno?! I mean, where. Where in your tiny little brain did you think that that was ok?”

The pinkette was, to be honest; surprised she could think clearly after that amazing kiss with Madara “I dunno; I was being considerate. Work was calling him so-“

“I DON’T CARE IF THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND WAS CALLING HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM TO FORGET OF WORK AND BETTER YET, HANG UP THE PHONE YOURSELF!”

Sakura sighed “But he’s a cop Ino! He can’t just-“ 

Ino didn’t have to hear the rest; he couldn’t just call work back and say I’m unavailable. At least that’s what Sakura would have done. She was a nurse training to be a doctor and couldn’t turn down a request for help. She would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Right?

Ino sat back down and watched her friend contemplating. She sighed “Look Sakura, I get where you’re coming from, but in times like that, you should be assertive. Don’t make him think he can just drop everything he’s doing with you and go off to do whatever he wants”.

“I know… I just… I dunno, maybe deep down I was afraid at how fast things were going? Even though I knew where it was leading to”.

BANG

Sakura jumped. Thanks to Ino with a large bottle of wine which she had slammed on the table. When did she even leave the room to get it? Unless she left while Sakura was talking, meaning she didn’t bother listening to her.

Moral support, thanks Ino

“COME ON! WE ARE GONNA DRINK OUR PROBLEMS AWAY AND FORGET ABOUT THE SHIT DATE YOU HAD AND THE SHIT DAY I HAD!”

Sakura frowned as she watched her friend pour out the wine into 2 glasses (to the top) and even swigging it down from the bottle. 

“When did this become about you? Also, I never said the date itself was shit”

“Pfft, details, details”

Ino gave Sakura a glass and within seconds Ino’s glass was empty. This was gonna end up with Ino having to get home in a taxi from her place “

Well, there is one good thing that came out of it.” Sakura turned her head to her “You teasing him about next time? Didn’t think you had it in you, girl. WAY DA GO! WOOOOOO!” 

It was now the evening and after calling Shikamaru to help get Ino home, Sakura was finally alone in her apartment; drunk. The girls practically giggled the whole time they were bidding their farewells, especially when one of them tripped and fell; they were in hysterics then.

Sakura sighed; she hadn’t drunk that much in a long time. She wanted to go to bed to sleep it off but she was too wide awake. She slowly made her way to her bedroom and landed on her mattress. She turned herself over and starred up at the ceiling. 

…I wish Madara were here…

It really was hard to let Madara leave for work; the kiss they had was like fire. She had butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about it. She gently touched her lips, wishing Madara to be with her, in her apartment, in her bedroom, on her bed with her. 

The pinkette felt her body heating up. The things she pictured them doing. Bumping into things while reaching for the bed in their passion. The thought of his big, masculine hands all over her body, maybe even his tongue. His half-lidded eyes looking into hers as he enters her with one thrust.

She slowly squeezed her breasts; letting out a breathy moan at the erotic touch and took off her clothes.

Meanwhile at the Police station…

Kyoto, Okinawa, Africa, hell even Antarctica. Madara didn’t care where he’d go, just anywhere but here in his office listening to Tobi and how he arrested a guy who was selling fake iPhones.

“And then I said, ‘How do ya like them apples?’” Tobi laughed at his joke while Madara rubbed his forehead; slowly losing the will to live. 

When he arrived at the station the night before after reluctantly dropping off Sakura, the issue that he had been called over for (that couldn’t be done without his help) was solved, and without his help. It had turned out Tobi had made the same call to several other officers who also dropped everything to come over. Tobi clearly wasn’t popular after that. 

“Just give me the damn report Tobi,” Madara said with his hand out. Tobi happily gave him the report on the arrest and he skipped out the office and left, after bowing and cheerfully saying “I bid thee, goodnight boss!”

“And I bid thee to piss off back to whatever bridge you crawl out from, little fucking troll” he mumbled

Madara leaned back on his chair, rubbing his eyes after reading just a page into the report. He could have turned straight around and head back to Sakura to surprise her but he assumed she was pissed off with him so he decided to head on home. He still wondered if that was for the best though. What he wouldn’t give to get out of this hell hole and see the cherry blossom again.

The Uchiha opened his eyes, chucked the papers on his desk without care and turned to look at the time on his laptop. It was almost midnight and there was no point continuing work if his mind wasn’t on it. He picked up his bag and headed to his car in the underground carpark under the building.

The car park echoed with the slam of the car door. Madara sat in his car and sighed; the stress from the day and evening finally hitting him. He took a minute to rest his eyes before switching on the engine to head home.

Buzz, buzz…

The took a deep breath; hoping to god it wasn’t Tobi or anyone related to work. He reached towards the passenger seat for his phone. His stress and irritated attitude faded away as soon as he saw the screen.

Calling: Sakura Haruno

Madara answered the phone “Hey stranger”

“DON’T ‘HEY STRANGER’ ME, YOU ARROGANT DICK!”   
Yeah, the Uchiha should have seen this coming. 

Of course, she’d be angry with him after cutting the date short and putting work before her. Even though the relationship wasn’t serious yet he didn’t want to mess things up, but the damage was already done. This was the ‘rant call’ he was waiting for, but something didn’t sound right about Sakura; she sounded very out of breath like she had been running. 

“What’s wrong? You sound out of bre-“ he asked with concern but got interrupted.

“SHUDDUP! It’s your fault I’m like this!” Her words sounded woozy; Madara never took the pinkette for the drunk call type; unless this is a first for her.

“My fault?” There was no anger in his question; it was simply curiosity.

“Yeah, that’s right! Aah!” Madara’s thoughts all stopped at the sound she just made. There was no mistaking it was an arousing sound. Nah, he must have imagined it.

“I was so pissed after you left and then I told my friend about you, then we had a drink, then I had lots more to drink and now I can’t stop thinking about you! I mean I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the Christmas party but now I can’t stop thinking about you in other ways… ‘gasp’ I mean I even had a dream about you and now I’m so wet I stand even stand it”

Madara didn’t say a word, he continued listening to her moaning over the phone. The thought of what she was clearly doing right now sent his blood down to his groin and heated his entire body. He took a deep breath and exhaled with his voice lower than normal.

“Is that right? And what was this dream you had about me?”

His deep voice sent shivers down the girls’ spine.

“Ah, Madara, I wish you here right now. My fingers aren’t enough”

Madara gulped and calmed his breathing as he swiftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He changed the call to speakerphone and placed it on the side; he moved his now free hand under his boxer briefs and slowly started stroking himself.

“Oh really? Do you want something bigger? Longer perhaps?” The inside of the car echoed with Sakura’s moans and heavy breathing; still under the influence of alcohol. Madara’s car was the only one left in the underground car park. Not like anyone could see since the windows were tinted.

“Ah, oh god yes.”

“Like what exactly? Tell me baby” Madara could picture Sakura clearly as he continued touching himself. Sprawled across the bed, her beautiful pink hair an absolute mess, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, her hands clenching the pillows and bed sheets, her back arched, legs spread open for him to see how wet she was for him.

She was now panting “I want you, oh god I want your cock inside me, Madara. I want you here fucking me so hard right now! Ahhh!”

Her words, the way she said his name, the way she sounded. The Uchiha stroked himself in time with her breathing, pumping faster as he imagined her.

“I wanna suck you”

It was now Madara’s turn to make erotic noises over the phone. “Argh, how naughty you are, maybe I should punish you for being such a bad girl, but I’m so hard for you right now; If I was there I would fuck you so hard until you come all over my cock over and over”.

Sakura bit her lip but failed to stop her moaning; the image he was describing was so hot, especially his hard member. She definitely wouldn’t stop him from punishing her. She moved her fingers faster. 

“Mmmmmm Madara, I wanna see it. I wanna see your cock. Is it… is…?”

“Is it big? Is that what you’re asking?”

Despite being drunk she couldn’t bring herself to ask him if he was big. Size never really mattered to Sakura before, but the thought of the Uchiha having a huge hard-on for her made her more wet. 

“Hmph hmph, my, such a dirty girl. But yes cherry blossom, it is big. It’s practically throbbing for you, begging me to just drive over to yours, find you on your bed completely bare for me. Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes ah please!” She was so close, so very close. And by the sounds of it so was Madara. “Please, I want you here now”

“Ah but Sakura, argh, what’s the fun in that? Teasing you is so much fun” plus he couldn’t exactly drive with a hard-on. But what Sakura said next, the image sent him over the edge.

“But, but Madara, ah, I wanna ride you!” Hearing her scream was pure bliss; the Uchiha couldn’t help but push her more, and himself for release.

“Ah, yes, I’d fucking love that; my car, my office, you can fucking ride my cock anytime baby, Arghhhhhhh!”

The last image of Sakura riding him in his office; he mentally noted that he’ll definitely make that one come true.

Present day

Sakura groaned in embarrassment. “I wanna die”

*fans face* no time for rest on to the next chapter! That’s right a new chapter straight away! How lucky!


	4. I’ll Never See Icing the Same Way Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura pays a visit to Mikoto Uchiha, but she already has a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you waiting for? Start reading! GO! GO! GO!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Warning – contains strong language and lemon scenes ;) You’ve been warned!

Sakura sighed as she walked along the sidewalk towards her destination; the Uchiha house, specifically Sasuke’s. She definitely wasn’t going there to see him; in fact, she was hoping he wouldn’t be home. To be honest she was wishing she wasn’t going in the first place. 

The heated phone call with Madara from last night continued to replay in her head. Never in her life had she’d ever done such a thing; not even a saucy text let alone phone sex. But the things Madara said. The things she said; he didn’t even stop to question her; he just went along with it. 

The pinkette shook her head; trying to stop thinking about Madara’s heated, provoking words and trying to cool her cheeks down before arriving.

The reason behind her visit to the Uchiha house was to see Mikoto (Sasuke’s Mum), they had always gotten along. Mikoto had promised Sakura to give her a recipe and give her some tips on how to make it extra tasty.

Finally at her destination, Sakura sighed away her troubles and rang the door bell.

Ding dong!

The old-fashioned Japanese sliding door opened, Mikoto looked at Sakura with shock. The young medic started panicking for no reason.

Oh god, why does she look so shocked? She knew I was coming over today right? Oh god, what if she knows about me and Madara? No, no, Sasuke doesn’t even know… right? Oh god, what if he does know? Oh god what if Madara told people about the call? Oh god what if Mikoto knows? Why am I thinking these things? Come on, that wouldn’t even happen! Calm down!

“M-Mikoto?”

“Oh Sakura, I’m so sorry” the woman placed her hand on her own cheek “I forgot you were coming today”  
All the tension in Sakura’s body exploded; she did all she could to stop herself from collapsing from exhaustion.

Thank god!

“Oh er, it’s ok if you’re busy I can just come over another time”

“No, nonsense, come in, come in. I’ve just had so much on my mind lately. They made their way to the kitchen but the sudden deep voice greeting her almost made her jump out of her skin.

“Heyyyy, long time no see cherry blossom” Madara was sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. He greeted the women coming into the room with a cocky smile on his face while resting his chin on his fist; keeping eye contact with the pinkette. Sakura quickly calmed herself; trying not to show her surprise or any emotion.

“Heeeey,’ Sakura was screaming internally. Just play along, play along. ‘Yeah it’s been a while, what brings you here?” 

Mikoto went to the put the kettle for some more tea. “Well Mada-nee has been so busy with work that we haven’t had any time to catch up”

Sakura blinked with a confused look “Mada-nee?” 

Mikoto chuckled at the girl’s confusion and continued while pouring the tea and refilling Madara’s cup. “Actually, he and I are cousins but we were raised together despite the 7 year difference”

7 year difference? Sakura quickly calculated in her head. Mikoto was in her 40s which meant Madara was either in his late 40s or early 50s. Quickly looking at him, he didn’t look his age at all. He looked younger. But then again, Mikoto didn’t look a day over 30… must be an Uchiha thing.

“So anyway, the recipe?”

“Oh yes, sorry haha, I just need to find it on my computer and I’ll print it out for you” she started walking away as she continued talking “Madara, keep Sakura entertained until I’m back, I’ll just be a minute”

Entertained? What does that even mean?

Sakura turned to Madara; feeling a heated, teasing gaze “I’m sure I can do that”. A smirk slowly appearing. The pinkette felt nervous and quickly turned around to start drinking her tea.

Madara took a sip as he watched Sakura move around the kitchen. His eyes lingered on her hair; the way it shimmered in the light, the way it swerved with her movements. Her nape; he never understood why the back of a woman’s neck was considered sexy, now looking at the woman before him, all he wanted to do was cover it in kisses, maybe lick or nip it as he slowly made his way to the side of her beautiful neck.

His thoughts continued to taunt him as his eyes moved to Sakura’s back and sides; those beautiful curves and the way her spine curved down to her lower back and reached her backside. God that ass, it looked so smackable in that skirt and tights. He imagined walking up to her, pressing her against the counter with his hard erection snug between her butt cheeks. No longer being able to resist the urge to lift her skirt, pull down her tights to reveal some sexy underwear. All he’d have to do then is unbuckle his belt and-

“So, how have you been?” The feminine voice brought the Uchiha back to reality. Sakura still had her back to him. She couldn’t bring herself to face him without blushing.

“Has work been busy?” She tried not to sound annoyed, even though she was still kind of pissed at him for cutting the date short because of work. Realising how she sounded, she quickly shook her hand in the air.

“No, sorry, forget I asked. Of course, it has”

She understood it wasn’t his fault though, but it didn’t stop her from feeling neglected. That kiss they had though; never had she been kissed in such a way that made her nearly lose her self-control. All she wanted to was to drag him back to her apartment and continued where they left off. 

“A-anyway, let’s try some of this cake Mikoto’s made” the young medic took hold of the knife next to the strawberry shortcake to slice a piece

“What size wou- gasp“ she felt Madara’s presence right behind her. 

He placed his hands on the counter on both sides so she was trapped. Sakura inhaled; anticipating his next move; expecting he would press himself against her any minute. But he didn’t.

“Work was… work is always busy, but that’s normal” the man who easily covered the girl with his shadow spoke with a quiet but calm tone “In regards to the ‘emergency’ the other evening, let’s just say, I gave my co-workers an ear full when I turned up; after finding out that I had ended a perfect evening with a beautiful, strong woman for getting my colleague out of the vending machine which he had broken and thought it was a good idea to punch it, get his hand and somehow his head stuck”  
Sakura bit her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud, but her shoulders gave her away and eventually a giggle slipped out. Despite being irritated by that memory, seeing the pinkette laugh made that disappear. She finally turned her head to look up at the Uchiha. He had forgotten how stunning her eyes were; light green turning darker to her pupils; almost like water.

“Did you at least record him in that state?” Madara smiled back and laughed through his nose. “As an officer of the law it’s against regulations to do such childish thing… just go on YouTube to type idiot gets himself stuck in vending machine.”

Is an officer even allowed to do that? Maybe it’s under an alias.

After the laughter died down the room was quiet. Silence, until Sakura broke it. “So, um… what size would you like your slice?”

Just as she had the knife hover over the cake, all she could do was watch as Madara’s hand wrapped around hers and felt him take a step closer and press himself against her back. The blood went straight to her cheeks.

The Uchiha placed his other hand on hers and kept it in place so as he helped her cut a piece. “I’ll just have a small slice.” It was only when he spoke that Sakura realised how close his face was to hers; side by side. She could practically feel the heat of her cheeks bouncing off his and back to hers, which only made her more red.

“I really do regret leaving early that night” he moved her hands to slowly move the piece of cake to the small plate as he spoke “I hope you don’t think I’ve been avoiding you, I wanted to explain myself to you in person instead of over the phone.”

Sakura simply listened to his words and couldn’t help but smile “and speaking of which…” He moved to whisper in her ear “about that phone call the other night…”

She let go the knife for cake. The smile and happiness quickly changed to complete embarrassment and really wishing for a meteor to hit the earth right about now. Specifically, the house.

“O-oh, umm, y-you see… about that… I-I’m sorry, I drank a little too much… I’m sorry about all the w-weird stuff I said; it was very inappropriate I know…”

Oh god, what’s wrong with me?! I’m rambling on again! I can’t even remember half the things I said. I don’t even wanna remember the things I said. Argh! He must think I’m a perv or something

“Don’t be sorry, in fact…” he whispered in her ear “I really enjoyed listening to you masturbate while fantasizing about me and begging me to be there to ‘help’ you”

Sakura could the heat from her cheeks, now more of the night before was coming back. She was practically begging him to come over to ravish her; and her the thoughts of him doing so only spread the heat all over her body. Even more so as she felt the Uchiha press himself more against her back. She gasped at the feel of his growing erection pressing against her ass; fitting perfectly between her butt cheeks.

“Ah, Mada- I…” She couldn’t make any words, too focused on the feeling of his body on hers. All she could do was watching her hand being taken by his and moved so only her index finger was out. He moved her finger to dip into the icing on the cake slice they had just cut. He moved it her finger back towards them.

“I wish I was there to relieve you of your urges. I could hear how wet you were over the phone…” he took her finger in his mouth and licked up the icing. The pinkette could feel the man’s heated gaze as he kissed her finger.

“Y-you did?” She gasped from the feel of his mouth encasing her finger. She couldn’t understand why she was embarrassed now after what she had done.

“Oh yeah… you made me so hard”

Sakura swallowed what was left of her dignity and played along with this little game. She started by pressed her ass more into him “Feels like you’re getting hard right now. Too bad you’ll have to wait to get home so you can jerk off”.

Madara took a deep breath “Ooor…” and grabbed Sakura by her hips and pulled her back hard into his hard on. The cherry blossom let out a tiny moan as he did and grabbed the man by his hair.

“…I can just carry you into the other room and fuck you right now”

She bit her lips to stop a moan from coming out “but we- hah…” All logical thoughts slowly faded as Madara smothered her neck with kiss after kiss. Despite her protests, she arched her neck back from him. His kisses became for eager and their bodies grinded against one another.

“We can’t, hah, M-Mikoto will be back at any minute”. His kisses, his body, the heat of his breath. The sound of his groaning made her feel so good. 

“But that isn’t stopping you from thinking about it though, is it?”

He had a point

“Picture this in your head; I turn you around and place my lips on yours, just like the other night in my car. I lift you onto the counter and spread your legs, slowly running my hands up your thick thighs”

Sakura blinked “Th-thick?”

Madara quickly explained “I don’t like women who starve themselves to death for the sake of looking good for someone. I prefer those who live their life how they want. Besides…”

He began massaging the side of her thigh “It gives me something to hold onto. And the thought of them wrapped around me as I take you riles me up even more”.

He wasn’t the only one. Sakura continued to try to control her racing heartbeat but to no avail “So… what would you do then? Once you’ve spread my legs.”

He leaned in and whispered “I’d rip open your tights; just a bit, and I’d use this finger to feel how wet you are”. 

Sakura watched Madara’s hand extend his right forefinger and dipped it into the icing on the sponge cake, leaving a trail on the cake with the icing slowly oozing off his finger. She couldn’t understand why such a simple and silly thing heated her up so much. She couldn’t help herself.

The pinkette took hold of his hand and turned around to face him. She looked up at him for just a second, then down to his icing covered finger and licked it suggestively. 

“Fuck” Madara didn’t dare say another word; he couldn’t even if he tried, the image before him will surely keep him awake tonight.

The woman he’d been wooing over, licking and sucking his finger, while occasionally looking up to him for a second, then looking back down to continue but with a smile on her face; knowing full well of the affects her teasing was having on him.

The man’s pants were getting tighter by the minute. He stayed close to her and growled “If you don’t stop doing that, I really will take you to another room and have my way with you”

Sakura moaned and slid his finger out her mouth, leaving a bridge of saliva still connecting them. “Mmm, you sure? That scenario only makes me more wet” She smiled and bit her lip Madara leaned over her; their lips only a few centimetres apart.

He lowered his already deep voice “Yeah? Good”

“HERE WE GO SAKURA!”

Mikoto strolled back into the room with papers in her hand, just finishing organising them. She looked up to see Madara still sat at the table with Sakura by the counter drinking her tea. 

“That printer is seriously on it’s way out the window” Mikoto mumbled. Sakura giggled.

“You only bought that printer a week ago” said Madara; leaning his cheek onto his feet. Just a few seconds earlier and Mikoto would have walked in on quite the heated scene.

Sakura put down her cup and walked to Mikoto “Thank you Mikoto and sorry for the trouble”

Mikoto handed her the papers and smiled “Oh don’t worry, I don’t have much luck with electronics anyway hehe”

“It’s true” Both ladies turned to the Uchiha male “one time she put her phone in the microwave to ‘dry it up’” The image made Sakura look back at Mikoto with shock then laughter.

*gasp* “Seriously?! Hahahaha”

“It-it was wet from the sw-sweat from my ear… it was a long call!”

The pinkette could clearly see the relationship between Madara and Mikoto was very sibling like. It was lovely to look at and it felt warm. Madara’s eyes took a quick glance at Sakura while getting yelled at by Mikoto.

All Sakura could do was blush as their eyes met again “hehe well, I better get going”

Mikoto looked back at the pinkette “Why don’t you stay for a while?”

“I can’t I have to head back. I’ll come back and we can catch up” She waved as she made her way out of the kitchen “See ya!”

Mikoto waved “Take care, Sakura!” she gave Madara a small smack on the arm to say bye to Sakura. The raven-head just smiled and put his hand up.

“See you soon, Sakura!”

Why does his voice sound even sexier when he says my name?!

A few minutes later in the kitchen.

“Madara? Why’s there a huge finger mark in the icing?” pointing at the cake with the dip of missing icing on her cake. All the Madara was smirk as he thought back to the pinkettes lips and tongue on and around his finger.

“I was hungry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! I’m gonna try and make a schedule to write now since I’ve finished my temp job and it feels weird not doing anything on those days.
> 
> Check out my drawings on my tumblr account ‘Mysterious Crimson Eyes’ is the name! I’ve been drawing a Madara x Sakura doujinshi on their too. Hope you like this chapter and until next time!


End file.
